


Hard Candy

by PsychoLolita



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Age Difference, Aphrodisiacs, Candy, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sex, Sex and candy lol, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoLolita/pseuds/PsychoLolita
Summary: You and Rick Sanchez have been flirting for months. When you pay him a visit this time, he's working on a "special candy for Summer" that he insists you don't touch. But how can you resist trying one when he isn't looking? You can't- and he's the only one who can quench your thirst after you realize the candy was actually an aphrodisiac.





	Hard Candy

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lovely request on Tumblr that I had so much fun writing!  
>  _Prompt: I know it’s cliché as hell but what about a Rick/Fem Reader one shot where Rick is working on an aphrodisiac and reader somehow ingests it? Reader tries to play it cool but grows desperate. This of course leaves Rick to tend to her needs to get it out of her system._

It was a warm, mellow day. The sun shone through the clouds and breeze was just right. Summertime was here and I couldn’t help but hum the Ella Fitzgerald tune as I made my way to the Smith residence. It wasn’t a Smith I was heading to see, today, though. It was Rick Sanchez. 

When I moved into the neighborhood a few months ago, he had been somewhat of a thorn in my side. He showed up at all hours, drunk and incoherent, babbling about some new invention or adventure; I could never tell. Eventually, he started coming over when he was sober, too, which prompted me to start visiting him all the times in between. There was something about him that I admired, and there was even more that I adored. The feeling might’ve been mutual, there was always flirting and suggestive conversations. I always caught him staring at me, and I know he’d seen me do the same. The chase was fun. He was a great big lion, and I was a teeny-tiny mouse.

“Hey there, Rick,” I said, making my way up the driveway.

He jumped at his desk, a beaker type of glass tipping over as I heard his knee hit the bottom of it.

“Oh shit, h-hi, (y/n),” he responded, standing to catch it before any of the shimmering red liquid had a chance to spill out.

“Easy, tiger. I’m not here to attack,” I giggled, holding my hands up as I reached the edge of his desk, leaning over it and standing on my toes.

“It’d be nice if you were every once in a while,” he said, the smirk I’d grown obsessed with on his lips.

“Play your cards right, you never know. This little kitten might turn into a lioness.”

“N-now that’s something I’d like to see,” he said as he stood up, pouring the contents of the beaker into another glass and swirling it around before pouring it into a mold.

“Whatcha got going on today?” I inquired, always interested in his work. His science was out of this world, in all kinds of ways from what he’d told me.

“It’s uh- it’s... candy. Yeah. For, Summer’s thing. A-a school thing. It’ll make her extremely popular, if you know what I mean,” he said, a focused smile on his face as he poured a frothy mist from another glass over the mold, immediately hardening the liquid into what looked like small glittering pieces of candy.

“I-it’s nothing, though, not compared to some other shit I’ve done.”

Oddly enough, he seemed extra proud of this particular project despite it being something he dubbed so minuscule.

“Wow,” I said, my eyes flicking from the mold to his face. “I haven’t seen much, but this by far seems the most intriguing.”

“You know how kids are. A-always in some kind of pointless little contest,” he grumbled.

“Maybe I should try some, then I can be the popular kid in class,” I grinned, pretending to puff out my hair as I hopped up onto an empty space next to his project on the desk.

“I bet you didn’t need this stuff to be popular,” he winked at me, and my insides felt as though they were about to combust.

“Well, I wasn’t exactly the science-y type..” my eyes locked with his as he stepped closer to me. His usual scent of liquor permeated the space around us.

“A-are you trying to insult me, (y/n)?”

“Are you insulted?” I lilted innocently.

“You’re a pain, you know that?” He mumbled, but I knew he liked it that way.

I shrugged my shoulders, not disagreeing with him.

“Would you like me if I weren’t? I live to annoy you,” I assured, a large grin spreading my cheeks.

He rolled his eyes with that signature smirk and turned away again, leaving me feeling like I was going to fall forward off of the desk as he crossed the garage.

“I’ll be right back, d-don’t touch those,” he demanded. “Summer needs all the help she can get.”

“You have my word,” I promised as he exited the garage.

I swung my legs back and forth, actually exhibiting the giddy-school-girl behavior I detested in other girls. He always made me feel brand new when I saw him; it wasn’t something I could control. My eyes wandered around the garage. Odds and ends, tools and other things I couldn’t decipher hung on the walls and sat on shelves. He was absolutely the most enigmatic and mysterious man I’d ever met, and I thrived on that alone.

As I looked around, my eyes fell on the candy beside me again. It looked so tempting, every sparkling piece calling me to pop it into my mouth. My eyes shot toward the door again- no sign of Rick. _What would be the harm of trying one?_ They were small enough, surely Summer wouldn’t mind missing one person from her new pack of friends. I could smell the sweet scent that almost seemed to waft from the tray.

_He’d just have to make another, or something._

I reached for the tray, carefully grabbing one of the pieces between my index finger and my thumb before lifting it up to examine it. There were specks of what looked like gold within the clear red gel, and I realized the sweet scent was that of a creamy French vanilla. How could I really resist _now_?

“Mmm,” I sucked on the small sugary cylinder in my mouth. It tasted like vanilla, too, and felt similar to that of a jolly rancher.

Only a beat passed before I began to feel a warmth radiate through my center. I bit my lip, surprised at my sudden spike of arousal. I then pulled at the collar of my blouse a little, noticing the shift in temperature as well with a small gulp. He had only been gone a short amount of time, but there was an unseen force telling me that I needed him to come back, just so I could look at him. As more time passed and he hadn’t returned, I felt the urge to pop another piece of candy. Doing so without denying myself like some kind of addict, I delighted in the sweet vanilla flavor once more before he crossed the threshold back into the garage, causing me to crunch it down quickly and swallow it the best I could.

Rick’s face was that of sheer incredulity as his eyes set on the two empty spots in the tray.

“Oh, God, please tell me you didn’t,” he groaned.

I drew into myself with a sheepish grin, my heart beating in my ears.

“I didn’t! I went to the bathroom and when I came back, they were gone,” I lied, a red hue painting my cheeks guilty.

There was no denying how irresistible he looked to me. His unruly blue hair, the smugness of his expression. My chest visibly rose and fell as I watched every move he made, pouring more liquid into the molds I’d stolen from. He was swift and calculated with his work, and the scent of alcohol mixed with his own natural scent drove me wild. I needed to touch him, desperately. But there was no way I could let him know that. After all, it was the chase that was the fun part.

_Right?_

“A-and I’m supposed to believe that squirrels just pranced in here and ate them?” He questioned me, the sarcasm in his voice making me want to jump his bones right there.

“Well, they are sneaky little things,” I breathed, trying to contain the lustful sensation I was dealing with.

Rick looked up at me, his knowing eyes holding my stare as he took a step in front of me. He pressed a button on a remote that sat on the desk, the garage door closing slowly but surely as his eyes narrowed. He seemed to study my expression before both eyes then made their way to my figure, absorbing the way I tightly crossed my legs; the way my hand was digging into the hem of my skirt.

“Are they?” He asked, his hand casually resting on my upper arm as the door came to an audible close.

His touch was painfully pleasurable, and I could only nod in return.

“You know how I know you’re lying to me?” He asked, though it was more of a statement as he opened my thighs with harsh fingertips, stepping between them. My eyes stayed on his as he leaned in closer, allowing me to feel his body heat circulate between us.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I said as carnal desire started to take over, my hips feeling as though they moved themselves upward slightly.

“Your pupils are the size of planets, I could hear you breathing from the other room, and I bet if I ran my fingers over that pussy of yours, i-it’d be soaked for me.”

He was so confident in everything he said. How could I deny the way I was feeling? I wanted- no, needed him in every and any way imaginable. The sweet taste of vanilla lingered on my lips as I licked them.

“You’re right,” I admitted finally, as though he were ever wrong. “I… they looked so good, I couldn’t help myself..”

I reached for the collar of his lab coat, pulling him closer to me as I indulged in the intimacy with him with a soft sigh. My lips hastily locked with his, and there was nothing in the world that could’ve given me a better thrill as I let his warm tongue explore my own.

“You can’t give these things to kids, Rick,” I groaned against his lips as his hand snaked around my back.

“I lied,” he said curtly. “T-they’re actually an aphrodisiac. One could drive you up a fucking wall, but... You had two, baby.”

“Call me baby again,” I requested, my sultry tone thick. He hadn’t called me anything of the sort before, and that alone could’ve gotten me off along with the tingling in my nether regions.

“Baby,” he mumbled against my lips, his eyes glaring into mine again. 

My eyes fluttered shut briefly as relished in it. I was almost panting as I wrapped my leg around him, the fingers on his other hand slipping under my skirt and into my panties sent a wave of bliss from my center to every part of my body as he rubbed my already pulsing clit slowly. 

“Oh, Rick..” I moaned, and he grunted, sliding his finger down my slit before pulling them back up between us.

“What did I tell you?” He asked, smug as ever, before pushing his fingers into my mouth. There was an evident taste of vanilla in my own arousal that almost surprised me. I sucked on them with a delighted sigh, running my tongue over every divot and edge before he quickly moved his chair and sat down in front of me. Whatever his aphrodisiac contained, I supposed was working in his own favor as he moved my underwear aside, his face inches from my groin. I squirmed, leaning back on one hand and letting the other rest on the back of his head.

“I can tame that feeling for you, sweetie. You just- you just gotta say the word,” he teased, looking up at me as I anxiously anticipated the sensation of his tongue gliding along my pussy.

“Please,” I whimpered as my head lolled back, my center throbbing for any attention he’d allow it.

“You’ll get what you deserve, baby girl,” he stated with a dominant tone I hadn’t heard before.

There was a light, teasing kiss on my clit, that elicited a louder groan from me than I expected. And then, there was a pause. A pause that felt like it lasted eternities before he finally gave in to what we both desired. He let his tongue slide between my folds; running it along them in a slow pleasing rhythm. My legs opened wider as I pulled him in closer to me, arousal surging from my entrance. I rocked my hips against his mouth as I moaned, savoring the fact that I was getting what I wanted.

“Oh, _fuck_ , right there..” I gasped as he delved deeper, his saliva mixing with my wetness.

“God you’re sweeter than candy,” he voiced before lapping at my pussy again. “You’re such a good girl..” he groaned against me, the slight vibration sending new sizzling signals through my core.

The praise was more than I could take as I felt his tongue greedily working at my engorged clit, the sensitivity escalating every stroke over it.

“Mm, make me cum, baby,” I breathed, my fingers gripping onto his hair. “I’m fucking soaked for you,” whined again. “I wanna cum all over your mouth..”

I ground myself against his lips, wanting to take in every ounce of pleasure I could get as my walls throbbed relentlessly. His hands dug into my thighs as he devoured me in a way that only had me helplessly moaning under his sucking and licking. The dipping of his tongue near my entrance and twirling of it over my clit brought me shuddering into an orgasm.

“ _Fuck_!” I cried over and over, his name chasing it up shortly after. “Just like that! _Don’t stop_!”

His groaning came louder with every jolt of pleasure he gave me as I rode out my release. His chair almost few back as he stood up, pressing his lips into my neck as I heard the magnificent sound of his pants being undone and dropped around his ankles. The heat that peaked in my core was still burning, still calling out to him with a fierceness as he gripped onto my backside and pulled me to the edge of the desk in one swift movement. My arm wrapped around his neck as he wasted no time pushing into me, the thickness of his member stretching me out beautifully.

“Oh-god, fuckin’ _shit_ , baby. You- you’re fucking perfect,” he grunted. “I’ll- I’m gonna fuck you like you’ve never been fucked.”

It sounded like a threat I could get used to as his thrusts into me became desperate. The harder he went, the closer I got to the second wave of euphoria that I was craving from him.

“Oh yeah?” I asked between breaths. “Fuck me like you mean it, Rick,” I taunted, the sauciness seeming as though it pushed him further as he positioned himself even better. His flesh rubbed against my clit, the hypersensitivity of it pairing with the sweet friction within my velvety walls. The candy I’d had was like ecstasy. Every light touch, every rough touch, was multiplied by thousands. I couldn’t get enough of him, the desire I held for him washed over me like a downpour as my hand clutched at the fabric of his coat.

“ _Fuck_..” he roared, the gruffness in his voice taking me higher than I expected. “You’re such a dirty slut, letting me bury my cock in you- Shit.. I-I fuckin’ love it.”

“Fill me up, Rick,” I begged, digging my nails into his neck. “Make me fucking scream..”

With that alone, the lustful growl that left his throat as he spurted inside of me brought me to the hilt all at once. Cumming at the same time always seemed like some sort of movie scene, but this was certainly real life as I pulsated around his cock, my second release far more intense than the first as my back arched. He did exactly as I requested, whether or not he intended to would’ve been the question as I screamed his name with no regard for anyone who could hear me. I was too far engrossed in my own bubble of excitement to care. With each ripple of sizzling satisfaction, my hips rocked on the desk to meet his, milking him dry before he finally brought himself to pull out of me slowly.

The ache in my center was that of bliss, the fire dulled but not completely quelled. He caught his breath as I shifted in the wet spot that only grew wetter at his sudden absence between my thighs. I loosened my grip on him as tried to bring myself back down to earth; the taste of vanilla still on my tongue.

“I always wanted to do that,” I quipped breathlessly, watching him pull his clothing back together with my legs still open on the desk as I moved my underwear back in place, my skirt just barely covering where he’d been again.

“To fuck on an aphrodisiac?” His tone was unamused as he asked the question, still working at closing his fly.

“To fuck you,” I responded, sinking my teeth into my lower lip as our eyes met again.

He looked up at me, buckling his belt with a smirk.

“Now that you’ve opened this Pandora’s box, i-it isn’t closing anytime soon, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can request anything from me at [psychololitaxo.tumblr.com](http://www.psychololitaxo.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
